


Nightmare

by Tater_Tati



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Awkward Obito, Character Death, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, Obito in a loving relationship is my kink, Please give my scarred boi all the hugs, Trauma, angsty flashbacks, post-nightmare cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tater_Tati/pseuds/Tater_Tati
Summary: Obito often has nightmares about his past, but this one hits a little too close to home.





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Again something I wrote like two years ago? It's still one of my fav pieces though. <3

The numbness that swallowed up the right side of his body was what scared him the most. It crept into his and every muscle like a sinister haze. He wanted to speak, to reassure Kakashi, who had never looked quite so lost; to comfort Rin, whose overflowing tears betrayed the inevitability of his fate. But he choked on the words before they could come out, blood bubbling upwards instead of the encouragements he wanted to leave them with. Death was a voracious agent, devouring every bit of him until he was left with nothing.

 

And the nothingness was terrifying. The furious thumps of his heart were steadily slowing to a metronome, ticking away at his final moments. He tried valiantly to concentrate on his comrades’ faces, but they blurred into indistinct shapes and colors.

 

He didn’t want to die, he still had so many things to accomplish. He was going to become Hokage, he was going to confess to Rin. He was going to prove to everyone that he was worth something. But now…now he was just a mangled corpse underneath a rock. A hero, yes, but not the kind of hero he’d envisioned himself to be.

 

His senses suddenly slammed back into him with startling clarity. Obito’s breath hitched—he could clench the fingers of his right hand and feel his palm underneath. He could feel. He was alive. He wasn’t dying. Had it all just been a dream? He could see again, the colors around him assaulting his eyes in a cacophonic myriad. Amidst the chaos, he could make out a familiar person. Soft brown hair, kind brown eyes. Rin.

 

Rin…he had so much to tell her. The memory of his “death” lingered in the back of his mind; what if, just like in his dream, he never got the chance to confess? He had to let her know of his feelings while he had the chance. Just as the words were on the tip of his tongue, he paused. Something wasn’t right. Her brow was furrowed, her mouth open in shock. It was her eyes though, wide with fear and stricken with terror, that unnerved him. What was she afraid of? He ran towards her, reaching for her outstretched hand—

 

—and lightning struck through her chest, her blood splattering across his shirt and chin. The chirping of Chidori was all Obito could hear as he stared, eyes wide with horror. Rin’s body spasmed, falling lifelessly to the ground before him.

 

 _Nonononononononono_ , this wasn’t supposed to happen. He was supposed to—Kakashi was supposed to protect her! Obito slumped to the ground helplessly, reaching for Rin’s crumpled form with trembling hands. The coldness spreading through his limbs contrasted with the hot ball of anger and desperation converging in his chest. But as he turned the body over, he felt his heart thud to a stop. His chest constricted painfully until he couldn’t breathe.

 

It wasn’t Rin he was clutching to his chest.

 

It was you. Your eyes were lifeless, your clothes awash with the darkest red. The blood pooled at your feet, the source of which came from the gaping hole in your chest, right where your heart was supposed to be.

 

Obito lurched forward in bed, panting heavily. Clutching his chest, he gasped for breath, cold sweat beading at his temple. Liquid pricked at the corners of his eyes and he rubbed at them furiously, his hands shaking. Flashes of his dream darted through his mind like afterimages, but the sight of your dead body seared itself into back of his eyes.

 

 _(Y/N)._ Obito’s head whipped towards your form, suddenly remembering that you were there. And in Obito’s panic-stricken state, you looked eerily still. His breath hitched.

 

“(Y/N), (Y/N)— _kami, (Y/N),_ ” Obito choked out, his arms shaking your shoulders. He was gripped with terror, he had no idea what was going on, but he _needed_ you to be okay. He needed you to be alive. “Please—please don’t be dead,” he sobbed, burying his face in your back as he wrapped his arms around your frame.

 

You awoke blearily, sleep fading from the recesses of your mind, before you felt Obito’s arms around you squeezing frantically. Your eyes snapped open as you tried to make sense of the rushed pleas he murmured against your back. “Obito? Obito, hey, what’s wrong?” You adjusted yourself in his grip to face him. “Look at me. Hey, I’m here. I’m fine, you’re fine too.

 

Obito inhaled sharply at the sound of your voice, his head snapping upwards. His hand reaching upwards to cup your cheek, as if he was memorizing every detail of your face. “Thank _Kami_ ,” he breathed. “Thank whatever god out there that you’re alive.” His lips trembled, his eyes darting across your face as he gazed at you without really seeing you. His heart thundered loud enough for you to hear in the silence of the room.

 

You were confused at his statement, but then you realized. Obito often had nightmares about his past, from the boulder accident to Rin’s death. You had awoken several times in the past to his hyperventilating, to the sight of him clutching his head as his body was wracked with tremors, but it had never been this bad before. He had never looked this shaken. Your brow furrowed in worry.

 

“Of course I’m not,” you murmured, reaching your hand up to stroke his cheek. “I’m here, you’re here, and we’re both fine. Right?” You gave him a small smile, to which he nodded somewhat shakily. He wrapped his arms around you, burying his face in his chest. He trembled against your form, and your hand carded itself through his spiky hair, massaging his scalp lightly.

 

“…thought you were,” he mumbled into your shoulder. “Thought you were a goner. Didn’t know–what to do—“ His voice was tight with emotion as he choked on his words, cutting himself off. He sniffled.

 

“Shhh, it’s okay, Obito. It’s okay. I’m here now.” From the bits of insight that he offered, you figured that his nightmare concerned your death.  You didn’t intend on asking him though, out of concern that it would trigger his earlier anxiety. You didn’t need to know anyways. All that mattered was that Obito was calming down, his breaths evening out as his heartbeat slowed to a normal rate. Your fingers that rubbed soothing circles against his tense muscles could feel them slowly begin to relax under your ministrations. You hummed slightly as your fingers worked to soothe his nerves.

 

“I can’t—” he began. You stopped humming, waiting for him to continue. “I can’t lose you,” he said quietly, squeezing you tightly. “More than anything…I…I don’t want that.”

 

“That’s good. Because…I don’t plan on leaving.”.

 

It took him awhile longer before he could calm himself completely, and you stayed in that position, stroking his hair and murmuring words of encouragement. Before you knew it, Obito took his last sniffle, pulling away from you before looking guiltily at your shirt, which he had left tear and snot stains on.

 

“S-Sorry. I’m so sorry. For everything.”

 

You knew that he wasn’t just apologizing for the shirt. “Don’t worry about it,” you said, looking him in the eye. And you meant it. It was just a shirt. You yawned then, and that’s when Obito noticed the dark eye bags underneath your eyes, the way your eyelids threatened to close at any second. He thought of all those times he had woken you up due to his nightmares, and felt guilt gnaw at the pit of stomach.

 

“I’m sorry, (Y/N)—you look so tired. Shit, I’m so sorry. I always–I-I should be able to fall asleep now.” He gave you a tight smile, not wanting to burden you with his problems any more. He had to be stronger than this. Not just for his sake, but for yours as well. You deserved better than this.

 

“Obito,” you said firmly, all traces of exhaustion gone. “Don’t apologize. I want to help you, okay? Don’t hide your problems and act like everything’s fine when it’s not.”

 

“I-I know you do.” Obito’s lips twitched upwards in a halfhearted smile. Still uneasy, he lied down on his side, facing away from you. He couldn’t help it, he felt ashamed by his behavior. Dealing with his own problems was one thing, but forcing them onto you left a terrible feeling in his gut. He heard you sigh before settling down next to him. Obito clenched his eyes shut and tried to fall asleep, but found he couldn’t relax, thinking back to how much trouble he had given you, not just with his nightmares but with everything. He could only resolve to be stronger, to try harder for you. He nearly jumped when he felt your arms encircled his torso, your chin resting against his back.

 

“I care about you, Obito. A lot,” you said honestly. Heat crept up to his cheeks at your confession. “I’m not asking you to tell me everything, but just—please? If something’s really bothering you, don’t think I wouldn’t care. Because I do. I love you, you know. I don’t want you bottling things up.”

 

“I-I know you do.” Dear Kami, his cheeks were definitely aflame now. “And I—“ He cleared his throat. “I will. Thank you. It truly means a lot, (Y/N).” He didn’t know what else to say; every time you admitted your feelings Obito was always thrown for a loop. It was stupid—the two of you had moved in together, so surely he should know by now how deep your feelings ran for him—but every time you so much as said those three words, his heart lurched into overdrive.

 

A part of him still didn’t believe he deserved you—but he would try his damnedest to be someone who did. Obito stiffened once he felt your arms detangle themselves from his form, his hand grasping yours impulsively before they retreated. You paused. Obito was grateful his back was facing you, as you couldn’t feel the heat radiating from his cheeks. _Shitshitshit_ , he cursed mentally, trying to come up with some kind of excuse that wouldn’t make him seem too clingy.

 

“Sorry—I just—your hands seemed…cold?“ _Smooth, Obito. Smooth._

 

Your body shook with silent laughter behind him, and Obito couldn’t help but chuckle himself at his lame excuse. “Since you’re doing such a good job at keeping them warm…why don’t I leave them here, then?” you said wryly. Obito snorted, rolling his eyes at your cheesiness, the pink never quite leaving his cheeks. He squeezed your forearm reassuringly, relaxing back into your hold as you wrapped your arms around him.

 

Just as his exhaustion and your presence by his side lulled his eyes closed, he felt your lips brush his cheek. His eyes snapped open, his head whipping back to face you, eyes wide in surprise. You stared back at him innocently, before grinning and leaning forward to plant a kiss on his furrowed brow. “Love you, ‘Bito” you murmured into his ear.

 

He beamed, shifting so that he was facing you. Cupping your face in his palms, he pressed a lingering kiss against your lips, breaking the kiss when the two of you were gasping for breath. “Love you, too,” he whispered affectionately, pressing his forehead to yours as his breaths slowed to match the tempo of yours.

 

That night, wrapped up in your embrace, he was finally able to get some sleep.

 


End file.
